


《有言在先》87章-失效

by GingerSuger



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	《有言在先》87章-失效

器械室中，白艾泽坐在暗绿色软垫之上，双手扣着尚楚的腰，粗喘着命令道：“再快点。”  
全身赤裸的Omega双腿大开地坐在Alpha身上，背脊瘦削，每一寸骨骼线条都流畅且精致；两瓣柔软的臀肉布满掐痕和指印，仿佛刚刚遭受了什么粗暴的对待；晶莹的透明黏液不断沿着股缝滑下，洇入身下的暗色的软垫；由于情动，他浑身上下都泛着淡粉，只有身后那个隐秘的入口，被蹂躏成了仿佛要滴出血的深红——那里还插着一根紫红色的、粗筋突起的粗壮性器。  
Alpha的雄性资本实在过于傲人，尚楚只吞了一半就再也吞不下去了，就着这个深度浅浅地扭动腰身，舒服地频频发出细小的呻吟。  
白艾泽不满地催促：“吃下去。”  
“太、太大了啊，”尚楚双手攀附着他的肩膀，“吃不下了......”  
“阿楚，不许骗人，”白艾泽边吻他的锁骨边说，“刚刚我喂你就吃得那么开心，让你自己吃，怎么就吃不下了？”  
尚楚呼了一口气，又往下坐了一点，茎身上凸起的青筋擦过柔软敏感的内壁，他忍不住喘了一声：“嗯......”  
“怎么这么没用？”  
白艾泽低笑出声，抬手在他臀瓣上拍了一下——  
“啪”一声响起，尚楚又羞又急，他活这么大还是第一回被人打屁股，于是忍不住收腹夹臀，内壁随之猛地收紧，千万张小口同时发力吸吮着白艾泽的性器，Alpha在强烈的刺激之下不禁发出了一声野兽般的低吼......  
白艾泽再也按捺不住，掐着尚楚的腰猛力往下一压——  
“啊......”  
粗大的性器如数被小穴吞入，身体中的饱胀感瞬间达到了顶峰，快感沿着脊柱迅速攀升至神经中枢，尚楚眼神涣散，无力地趴在白艾泽肩头细细颤抖着。  
“动，”白艾泽不住舔吻着他的脖颈，一只手在他胸前的红点上揉捏着，语气强硬地命令他的Omega，“乖，动一动。”  
尚楚头皮都在发麻，情欲如同猛兽将他整个吞噬，他紧咬牙关，双手撑着白艾泽的肩膀，慢慢地控制腰腹力量，上下小幅度地摆动起腰身，穴口缓慢地吞吐着紫红色性器。  
他动作的频率很慢，浑圆的顶端不时擦过他体内最敏感的那块软肉，尚楚的喘息渐渐变得粗重，脚趾蜷缩着，喉咙中不住地溢出细碎的呻吟：“嗯......呼......”  
白艾泽看着他动情的模样，眼神沉郁湿润。  
在这样慢而轻缓的抽插中，尚楚突然全身一颤，后穴绞紧，大量透明液体从穴口被挤出，上半身向后仰，整个人弯出了一道漂亮的曲线，身前秀气的性器喷溅出白色精液——  
白艾泽眼神沉得如同蓄势待发的野兽，趁着Omega享受高潮的这个时刻，快速且用力地挺动腰身，粗热硬烫的性器这才发力，自上而下强有力地捅进尚楚的身体。  
太快了！太刺激了！  
尚楚脑中一道白光骤然亮起，上一波高潮还没有过去，内壁正是最脆弱敏感的时候，白艾泽却在此时狠厉地操弄他，他蜷紧的脚趾无力的张开，十指深深地掐进白艾泽的后背，崩溃地哭喊：“啊......要坏了......啊......”  
“怎么坏的？”白艾泽边粗喘着边说，“嗯？阿楚，怎么坏的？”  
“啊......停、停......”  
白艾泽掐着他紧实的腰上下起落他的身体，身下可怖的巨兽几乎是整根抽出又整根没入，在重力作用下次次都进入尚楚身体最深的地方，尚楚刚刚射过一次的性器在这样的折磨之下又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，前端沁出几滴浊液，他觉得自己的小腹就要被捅穿，嗓音沙哑地哀求道：“坏了......要坏了......嗯啊......”  
“说出来，阿楚，”白艾泽身下入侵不停，步步紧逼道，“怎么坏的？被谁弄坏的？”  
“你，是你......”尚楚的意识已经抽离出身体，他眼神涣散，津液不受控制地从嘴角渗出，“被你操坏的......”  
“乖阿楚，”白艾泽用舌尖卷走他嘴角的透明液体，含着他的嘴唇说，“操坏你好不好？嗯？阿楚？”  
他语气温柔，但下身的入侵确是截然相反的凶狠与霸道，尚楚承受不住狂风暴雨般的猛烈抽插，浑身止不住地战栗，失神地张着嘴，除了微弱的喘息，什么声音也发不出来。  
“阿楚，阿楚......”白艾泽一下一下地往上顶进他的身体，滚烫的唇息扑洒在他的耳畔，“阿楚，我喜欢你，喜欢得要命，阿楚......”  
尚楚眨了眨眼，这句话拉回了他的一点理智，他如同在波涛汹涌中沉浮的溺水者，身下的白艾泽就是他唯一倚靠的浮木。  
“艾泽，再快点，”他紧搂着白艾泽的脖颈，“操坏我......嗯......再深点......”  
白艾泽动作一顿，旋即往他臀瓣重重一拍，嗓音沙哑地骂了一句什么，发狠地咬住尚楚后颈，把尚楚的腰紧紧地往下按，胀大成结的前端挤进了隐秘的腔口。


End file.
